


The Art of Flirting

by writinginthemist



Series: Stories of Bubba and Nestor [3]
Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Dragons, Flirting, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthemist/pseuds/writinginthemist
Summary: Nevin has always been a flirt, but it’s starting to get under Nestor’s skin.





	The Art of Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that there’s a portrait of Bubba in Nevin’s gallery...here’s how it got there...

Nestor and Nevin were spending time painting outdoors as they usually did whenever they would hang out together. Bubba dropped in for his routinely Nestor visit.

“Hey, honey!” Bubba said. He pulled Nestor into a big hug that lifted him off of the ground.

“Hello, Bubby.” Nestor said. The two dragons kissed each other and Bubba released his hold on the Artisan leader.

“Honey? Bubby?” Nevin chimed in. “You two are so adorable.”

Bubba chuckled. “Well, uh, how ya been, Nevin?”

“I’ve been doing well!” Nevin said. “Today is already shaping up to be an outstanding day, wouldn’t you agree?” The tone in Nevin’s voice was very flirtatious and alluring.

“Y-yeah, I guess...” Bubba said nervously. He wanted to change the subject as quick as possible. “So, whatcha painting?”

“Flowers,” Nestor said. “It’s just amazing how beautiful nature truly is.”

“Not as beautiful as you,” Bubba slyly said.

Nevin cleared his throat loudly to get the others’ attention. “Do you two need to take a break? I think I have a good picture on how this will play out.”

Nestor’s face turned a light shade of red. “Nevin!”

“What?” Nevin said as if he did nothing wrong. “We’re all adults here.” Nevin turned his attention back to his canvas. “Y’know what? I think I should start a new picture.”

“What do you have in mind?” Nestor asked.

Nevin paused as if he was thinking. “Maybe...a portrait?”

“Of?”

Nevin stopped to think again. “Hm...well, you boyfriend would be a perfect reference!”

“Me?” Bubba said with a hint of pride. He posed and flexed his muscles. “I always thought I’d make a good model.”

“I can confirm your theory.” Nevin said with a wink.

Nestor rolled his eyes at both of the dragons. “Maybe you two need a room...”

“Good idea, Nestor.” Nevin said. “Maybe you could even watch.”

Nestor was left speechless. He was usually quick with his comebacks, but he wasn’t expecting Nevin to shoot that low with his flirting.

“Hey!” Bubba interrupted. “How about you both paint me? Models need more than one headshot, y’know.”

“Fine,” Nestor sighed.

Bubba stepped in front of both of the dragons.

“Maybe you should take off some of your ‘armor’” Nevin suggested. “It’ll make it easier to see your figure.”

Bubba looked toward Nestor with approval and was met with the look of death. “Um...I think I’ll pass on that...”

Nestor puffed smoke from his nostrils and started his painting.

Bubba posed looking over his shoulder and flexing his bicep. Nestor couldn’t help but keep glancing over to Nevin, who seemed completely oblivious of his discomfort. Nevin has always been a huge flirt, but Nestor is bothered by it now. 

Nestor knocked over his blue paint while he was in an angry daze. “Shit,” he cursed. “I spilled my blue.”

“And that’s not the last thing you’ll be spilling today.” Nevin added.

Nestor rolled his eyes. At this point, Nevin was just talking just to sound witty. “Anyways...I need to go inside to get more paint.” He turned his attention to Bubba with a menacing scowl. “Bubby...behave.”

The expression on Bubba’s face was that of a cry for help. 

Nestor glanced back at Nevin. He simply waved. “Don’t be too long now, Nestor.” He said.

“Trust me, I won’t...” Nestor growled.

Once Nevin was sure Nestor was in the house, out of earshot, he took his flirtation took the next level. “Bubby?”

Only Nestor called Bubba that. He didn’t know whether to correct him or ignore the pet name. The large dragon’s hands started shaking and sweat began to form on his head. “Y-y-yeah?”

Nevin smirked deviously. “Do you mind flexing just a tad more?”

“You mean like this?” Bubba flexed his arm and a vein popped out of the sculpted bicep.

“Oh, yes!” Nevin cheered. “You have such amazing arms, Bubby!”

There it was again. “Uh...Nevin?”

“Yes?”

“You do know only Nestor calls me Bubby, right?”

“It seems I have overstepped my boundaries. My apologies.”

“To be honest, I’m used to the attention. I think it’s Nestor you have to apologize to.”

“Nestor?” Nevin scoffed. “He’s used to my flirting. Did he ever tell you about that night we spent in the woods?”

“The wha?” Bubba questioned.

The door to Nestor’s house opened. “I’m back!”

“And we’re still here.” Nevin said.

Nestor looked to Bubba. The navy dragon wouldn’t even make eye contact. “Bubby?”

Bubba jumped slightly. “Yeah?”

Nestor narrowed his eyes. “Are you OK?”

“Of course. I’m just tired, y’know? Modeling is hard work. Can we call it quits for the day?”

Nestor shrugged his shoulders. “I guess so. I didn’t even get to fill anything in really, but I don’t want you cramping up on us.”

“I only got his upper half done, but that’ll suffice.” Nevin said.

“Lemme see!” Bubba ran to see Nevin’s canvas. “Woah! It looks just like me!”

“Well I’m glad you like it. I’ll hang it up in my gallery as soon as possible.”

“Aww...I wanted to keep it!” Bubba whined.

“You can visit any time you want.” Nevin said, purposely deepening his voice. “You are always welcome.”

“Yeah...” Nestor interrupted. “Well, I’ll see you later, Nevin.”

Nevin grabbed his canvas and supplies. “Goodbye. And remember to behave yourselves.” With an added wink to seal the exit, Nevin flew off.

“Thank, God!” Nestor groaned out.

Bubba placed his arms on Nestor’s shoulders and gave them a slight massage. “Are you ok, honey?”

“Yeah...Nevin’s always been like that. But today was the worst he’s ever been!”

Bubba nodded, but he was lost in thought. “Night in the woods...” he muttered, maybe too loudly.

“Night in the woods?” Nestor echoed.

“Oh! Um...It’s just something Nevin said...”

Nestor pondered through his thoughts, then it struck him. “Ohh! Bubby, all that happened was that I got bit by a snake and he sucked the poison out. Now that I think about it, I don’t even think the snake was harmful...I don’t even know why he would bring that up.”

Bubba sighed with relief. “Oh, thank the Dream Weavers!”

Nestor turned around to hug Bubba. “What you thought I cheated on you?”

“Hey...he has a way with words y’know...”

“He would never stoop that low.” After a moment of silence, Nestor pushed away. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing! I was just saying with his deep voice, and the accent, and the-“

Nestor placed a finger over Bubba’s mouth to keep him from saying something he would regret. “Not another word. Let’s go inside. How would you like to do some ‘private’ modeling?” Nestor gave Bubba’s butt a hard smack.

“Only if we get to work on more ‘projects’ after...” Bubba scooped Nestor up in his arms and carried him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece of Bubba x Nestor to satisfy your bara dragon needs. This time with a little Nevin (who will definitely be returning). What are your thoughts? Any suggestions? Constructive criticism?


End file.
